The Curse Sucks!
by Heavenazure
Summary: Akashi tak menyangka bahwa sihir itu benar-benar ada. Buktinya setelah ada gadis menyumpahinya ia berubah menjadi perempuan juga ditambah dia tidak tahu efeknya itu sementara atau selamanya! /OOC, mungkin Harem!Akashi.


Akashi Seijuurou berjalan angkuh di koridor sekolahnya, SMA Rakuzan. Para murid-murid disana memandang segan pada Akashi. Dan memberikan jalan selebar-lebarnya untuk ia lewat.

Keseharian Akashi memang begitu. Walaupun ia masih kelas 10. Banyak murid disana yang kagum dan menghormatinya. Itu karena jabatannya yang menjadi Kapten basket, ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas. Itu terjadi karena kemauan dia sendiri. Dia tidak kerepotan, sungguh. Tanggung jawabnya memang besar. Tapi hal seperti itu tidak membuat salah satu dari penyandang nama Akashi itu kerepotan. Dari kecil Seijuurou sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi nomor satu oleh ayahnya yang terkenal sangat tegas itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan banyak tekanan yang ia dapat selama 16 tahun ia hidup.

Tidak ada yang berani membantah dan melawannya. Bahkan selain murid. Para guru pun kagum dan segan padanya.

Akashi Seijuurou itu sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Karena Akashi mempunyai motto "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!"

.

.

The Curse Sucks!

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story : Heavenazure

Main pairing : Masih bingung dan masih rahasia!

Rate : T nyerempet M!

Warning(!) : Boys Love, Canon, OOC, Crack, Lil Genderbend, Lil Fantasy, Typo(s), bahasa gak baku, etc.

.

Tidak senang? Silahkan tekan tombol BACK karena cerita ini memang gaje kuadrat!1!1!

.

.

Dikala ia masih berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan masih sangat angkuh. Tak sengaja ada seorang gadis yang membawa banyak buku ditangannya hingga matanya tak bisa dengan jelas melihat jalan itu menabrak Akashi hingga gadis itu terjatuh agak telentang dan bukunya berserakan. Tapi Akashi yang tertabrak itu hanya mundur selangkah.

"Ouch~" ringis gadis itu sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena menyentuh lantai duluan. Akashi hanya diam. Tidak tertarik untuk membantu.

Gadis itu mendongak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. 'Ternyata Akashi Seijuurou' batin gadis itu. ia tak terlihat takut melihat Akashi yang masih terlihat diam tidak ingin menolongnya. "Kalau jalan itu liat-liat dan kalau ada orang lagi kerepotan itu bantuin bukannya malah diem aja kayak patung!" gadis itu menyalahkan Akashi dengan berbicara agak membentak Akashi.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menabrakku? Lagipula ini jalanku." Kata Akashi. Gadis itu mendengus tak suka. Lagipula dia sedang kerepotan kenapa tidak dibukakan jalan untuknya dan kenapa malah Akashi Seijuurou yang dibukakan jalan selebar-lebarnya?! Gadis itu tau Akashi Seijuurou itu bak penguasa. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia memberikan jalan kepada dirinya yang sedang kerepotan?! Sungguh dunia ini tidak adil.

"Ck sialan!" kata gadis itu mengumat tapi masih terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Dan kau tidak berhak membentakku. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? kau tidak berhak membentak seoran g Akashi. Juga harusnya aku yang mengatakan 'Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat', karena kau yang menabrakku!" Akashi tidak mau kalah argumen. Dia tidak suka disalahkan apalagi dibentak. Tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang berani membentaknya. Ia segera berjalan berlalu melewati gadis itu.

Si gadis masih kesal dan berkata agak berteriak. "Aku menyumpahimu supaya kau dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini sialan!" Tapi Akashi tidak peduli dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju Gymnasium basket.

* * *

Sesampainya disana. Ia menuju ruang ganti. Terlihat ada Mibuchi Reo yang sedang berganti pakaian disana. Mibuchi melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Sei-chan tumben lama."

"Ya. Tadi ada gadis menyebalkan yang membuatku terlambat kesini." Akashi membuka lokernya dan mengambil Jersey Basketnya.

"Menyebalkan dalam hal apa?" Reo bertanya.

"Dia dengan beraninya membentakku dan menyumpahiku. Memang gadis yang harus dididik dengan benar!" Sungut Akashi kesal.

"Dia memang menyumpahimu apa Sei-chan?"

"Dia bilang aku akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Maksudnya apa coba." Akashi memberitahu dan melepas Jas almamaternya juga kemeja dan dasi yang dipakainya dan digantikan dengan jersey basketnya. Mibuchi berbalik badan entah untuk mengambil apa.

Setelah ia berganti pakaian atasnya. Tiba-tiba ada asap putih yang mengelilingi seluruh badan Akashi. Akashi terlihat panik karena tiba-tiba ada asap putih di mengelilinginya.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 detik. Asap itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Akashi menghela nafas lega.

Tapi kok ada yang aneh sih.

Akashi merasa Jersey Rakuzan itu terlalu besar hingga hampir menyentuh lututnya. Akashi juga menunduk merasakan celana bahan hitam yang ia pakai juga merosot menyisakan boxer diatas lutut. Ia juga melihat helai rambut-rambut panjang yang menjuntai dipipi kanan dan kirinya. Dan ketika Akashi menunduk dia juga melihat belahan dikedua dadanya.

ASTAGA APA INI?

Tangan Akashi menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi payudara itu. Lalu Akashi meremasnya.

"Ahhh." Desahan lolos disuarakan dari bibir mungil itu. Mibuchi kaget mendengar desahan itu. Karena suaranya seperti gadis. Juga disini jarang ada gadis lewat. Apalagi suara itu terlihat jelas!

Mibuchi menoleh kesekitarnya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang yang setengah menunduk dan memakai jersey Rakuzan yang tampak kebesaran untuknya itu dan dia terlihat sedang meremas payudara sebelah kanannya dengan mulut terbuka.

Mibuchi kaget. SANGAT. Karena tiba-tiba ada gadis disana. Dan kemana Seichan-nya? Kenapa malah gadis yang asing yang ada disini?

Mibuchi menghampiri gadis itu. Dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ehm. Etto. Dare desuka anata wa?" tanya Mibuchi. Gadis itu mendongak. Terlihat manik heterochrome menatap Mibuchi.

"Kau lupa dengan kaptenmu Mibuchi? Aku Akashi Seijuurou!" Mibuchi menutup mulutnya karena ingin berteriak sebab kaget.

Kaptennya itu. Berubah menjadi wanita setelah Mibuchi tinggalkan sejenak.

"Sei-chan? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Selama 15 detik ada asap yang mengelilingi tubuhku dan tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti ini!" Akashi sewot karena tak terima dengan keadaan dia saat ini.

Pintu ruang ganti itu tiba-tiba sepertiga terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cowok pirang dengan gigi taring di gigi bagian kanannya. Mibuchi dengan sigap menutupi Akashi sembari melentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Reo-nee? Kenapa posisimu begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa hehe." Si cowok pirang itu tidak mempedulikannya dan segera berganti pakaian.

Setelah si pirang berganti pakaian. Ia melirik Mibuchi yang masih tetap dalam posisinya itu. si pirang bingung kenapa sosok yang Ia anggap kakak itu masih diam tak bergeming ditempatnya tadi.

"Reo-nee? Kenapa diam saja. Oh iya dimana Akashi? Tadi sebelum kesini aku di email olehnya agar tidak terlambat tapi tadi Ia tidak terlihat dilapangan dan disinipun tidak terlihat." Mibuchi pikir si cowok pirang itu tidak menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya itu. syukurlah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencoba untuk menjadi patung sa—"

"Aku ada disini Kotaro." Akashi memotong ucapan Mibuchi lalu bergeser dari belakang Mibuchi dan menunjukkan dirinya. Mibuchi melongo. Karena Akashi masih berani juga dengan keadaannya yang saat ini.

"A-a-akashi?!" Kotaro membelalak kaget dan mulutnya terbuka. Dia tak menyangka bahwa kapten setannya itu berubah menjadi cewek loli tiba-tiba. "K-kau benar-benar Akashi 'kan?" Kotaro melihat dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun gadis itu.

Rambut merah, cek.

Mata beda warna, cek.

Mata dingin, cek.

Jersey rakuzan, cek.

Memang benar-benar Akashi. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi berubah gender? Setahu dia Akashi masih waras tidak ingin menjadi transgender dan keadaan kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja, fisiknya masih laki-laki. Tapi mengapa sekarang Akashi tiba-tiba berubah.

'ANEH SEKALI.' Hayama Kotaro, saudara jauh Cheetah, salah satu budak Akashi.

.

TBC

.

Maafkan kalo gaje hehehe. Dan untuk pairing silahkan vote aja. Nanti kalo yang paling banyak sama runner up jadiin main pair. Tapi inget harus seme x Akashi ya!


End file.
